Signs Of Life
by sonic2shadow
Summary: Read a small group of stories my sister forced me to publish. 4 titles ranging from Sonic getting hit by a car, to a fun day at the beach. Sonic even drops a hot dog, then there's Big's story, who I will not comment on for... reasons. Also the first bit of activity I've done on here in five years, yay for me I guess.


**Signs Of Life**

An old man slowly reaches out to his computer mouse and clicks on fan fiction, his crusted eyes bulge as he sees S2S has posted a new story "He did it,S2S is finally back... ugh." announced the man and had a heart attack from joy.

Wow, its been 5 years going on 6 since I've made a story (looks down shamefully), but it wasn't for nothing. I've sharpened my mind, accessed new feelings and grown...my stomach. Oh Well, i'll add a progression list to my profile showing stories and ideas i'm working on.

I'm going to be honest, this is a compilation of small stories me and my sister made while texting each other, but don't be fooled, these small ideas still boast a magical timeline and deep atmospheric plot. I think I'm done embarrassing myself, let's go baby!

copyright and stuff goes to sega and junk

The True Breaks Of Life

(sonic/chao) original date: 02/11/2017 1:03 pm

(sonic's pov)

(crunch) I screamed as I grabbed my twisted legs while I laid in the open road. It was enough that my legs were probably broken to pieces, but to make it ten times more agony, my eyes widened at the creature exiting her car. I tried to crawl away as Amy ran to me, the pink hedgehog covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my go...Sonic?! what were you doing in the road?" demanded Amy. I looked back at the female hedgehog as I continued to crawl "What do you mean?! I always run in the road!" I yelled in a fit of anger.

I rolled my eyes as Amy put her hands on her hips "Okay, but I still don't see how the fastest thing on earth got hit by a car." mumbled my attacker, I flailed my arms "I was thinking of something else, what's your excuse?! You're a woman?" I demanded. Amy crossed her arms "Now that was just uncalled for." replied the hedgehog, I scoffed "Bitch, my legs are spaggetie!" I reminded. Amy rolled her eyes at my behaviour "Okay, well I'm going to leave now." said Amy, I shook my head "No, you made me into a used tube of tooth paste, so you're obligated to help me!" I said.

Amy rolled her eyes before groaning "Ugh. Fine, where are we going?" asked Amy, I reached into my fur and retrieved a locket with a picture of a dark chaos chao "I got to get to my baby: Mister Happy." I replied as I began to get teary eyed.I looked at Amy as she turned away "You sure you want to go to your chao, and not a hospital? I mean, look at yo.." started Amy, I slammed my fist down on the road" I need my babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." [ten minutes later]

I grew a wide smile as the door to the station square chao garden slid open, allowing me to see my Mister Happy joyfully strolling around. Amy grunted as she carried me cradial-style before sitting me down, I smiled as Mister Happy grew a heart before running to me. My face molded into an aggressive scowl as my Mister Happy ran right past me before reaching for Amy "Mama mama!" yelled Mister Happy in his cute deep demonic tone. I crossed my arms as Amy picked up my chao "I guess he wanted you because you're new. I mean(scoff), Mister Happy could never love anyone more than me." I said.

I looked up at Amy as she sat Happy down "Obviously..." said the pink hedgehog before she left to go buy some dark fruit. I crawled to Mister Happy before grabbing him "Hey,Mister H, you still love daddy, right?" I asked until the chao started squirming as Amy returned. I groaned in anger as I crawled over to a piece of fruit, but as I reached for it, I lowered my head as I accidentally pushed it into the pond. I turned to Amy "Could you get that fruit for me, please?" I asked, Amy groaned as she approached me before reaching into the pond "Here, now who needs to be more caref..." said Amy until I dunked her head under the water. I growled as I held her head under the water until Amy stopped moving, I then went over to Mister Happy before dragging him over to the chao transporter.

I gleefully smiled as the bang of a cannon shooting Happy to a forest rang out before I busted a new chao egg, I hugged the new chao "It's just us, Mister Sad." I said as I stroked the new chao.

the end

A/N. that story was made in around 30 minutes, and my sister still thinks this story is too long :/

 **Sand Shark Fart**

This,along with the next two stories are just stupid little skits we brainedstormed.

Tails sat back and enjoyed the heat of the bright sun. Nothing felt better than the heat on his face, the sand between his toes and the fin rubbing his back... wait. Tails quickly sprung to the sky as a fin swam away. Amy helped Cream build a sand castle until she yelped as something grazed her backside. Curious, Cream hopped "Are you okay,Amy?!" asked the rabbit, Amy reached backwards and pulled a slip of paper form her butt with the digits of a phone number.

Sonic peaked his head from the sand and grinned until he spotted his next victim: Shadow resting on a lawn chair. Diving in the sand again, Sonic moved closer to his victim, but as Sonic was pre pared to spring, Sonic's muffled scream vibrated in the sand as Eggman in a speedo sat down and wedged Sonic's quill in his butt cheeks. Eggman hopped up with the blue hedgehog still stuck "Aha, finally got you, bitch.!" triumphantly announced the doctor as he ran off with Sonic captured in his thick cheeks.

the end

 **Clean Yo Mess**

Bet you won't see the ending of this one comming;)

Sonic sat in Tails' hut when he unintentionally dropped his hot dog on the ground. Groaning, Sonic got up and opened the closet before retrieving the vacuum. Sonic flipped the switch to power the machine, but raised an eyebrow as an annoyed huff rang out. Curious, Sonic flipped the switch again until the handle of vacuum moved out of his hand. Sonic watched as the vacuum faced him "Get your faker hands off of me!" said the vacuum before a gun slip out of the vacuums dust collector.

"Shadow?" asked Sonic before the vacuum shot him and proceeded to clean the body before going back to the closet. Tails entered the room and noticed the hot dog on the ground "Clean up your messes, Sonic!" screamed Tails.

end Told you... what?! What do you mean it was predictable, you're more clever than I thought, reader.

What You Want It To Be

:/ ... I ugh, I don't know what to say for this one. You'll see...

Big was walking down the street, when suddenly his nuts started to grow at an alarming rate. Perplexed by the astounding feat, Big reached over to touch them, but fell and began to roll. Big's massive sack squished everybody before his gargantuan balls grew a gravitational pull and disrupted the universe and blew up.

the end...

yeah, so like the story, tell your friends or burn it into the ground. Love you all and have a beautiful day


End file.
